


Shoot Love

by wispofgloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispofgloom/pseuds/wispofgloom
Summary: "Don't shoot love, baby don't shoot love, don't shoot love baby don't shoot"





	Shoot Love

**Author's Note:**

> This would be set about 3-4 episodes before the end of season 4, so... before Dean and Cas find out about Sam drinking the demonic kool aid.

Dean awakens and sits straight up in the bed of the motel room. Castiel stands at the end of it, a worried expression on his face. "Hello, Dean."  
Dean softens. He didn't realize how scared he was until the comfort of having an angel in the room set in. "Do you ever knock?"  
Cas stares at him blankly. "Get up. Get dressed. We have to go.  _Now_."  
Dean turns on the lamp on the side table, and looks over at the empty bed beside him.  
"Where's Sam?" He practically jumps out of bed, quickly throwing on some jeans and his jacket.  
"He's with Ruby." Dean feels a flush of anger across his cheeks.   
"One of you needs to kill her. Sam has the gun, you have the knife, I don't care who does it or how it gets done, but the demon must die. She cannot be trusted." They had managed, or, more so, Bobby had managed to track down the colt, and Cas had stolen it back, halfway across the world, then returned it to it's rightful owners. Because of it's location, he was the only one who really could.   
Dean looks over at the angel, searching his eyes. "What's going on, Cas?" He walks over, grabbing Deans arm and pulling him out to the car. "I'll tell you while you drive."  
They head off, Cas giving Dean directions to a warehouse about 15 minutes from the motel. "What is she doing? Why do we have to act so fast?"  
Castiel stares at Dean, who is a bit distracted by driving in the pouring rain. "She's going to teach your brother how to send  _any_  soul to hell. He's getting far more powerful than we thought possible."  
Fear flickers in Dean's expression as he glances at Cas for a moment before fixing his eyes back on the road. "What classifies as 'any'?"  
Cas looks out at the road ahead. "Demons, vampires, changelings, ghosts, ghouls, humans, and I fear, if he continues on this path, possibly even angels. Though our 'souls' aren't exactly-"  
"How does he... he... what?"  
"I don't know."  
They reach the warehouse and Dean turns to Cas with tears in his eyes. "Is this what my dad meant when he said I might have to stop him?" Cas shakes his head.  
"You won't have to stop him as long as you stop her."

"You want me to do  _what?_ " There is a human, a non-possessed human, tied to a chair in front of Sam. "He's a criminal and he's already dying, it doesn't matter. I just want you to try." He stares at her in disbelief. "No! Are you crazy? He's still a human!" He takes a few steps backwards, and Ruby shakes her head. "He's done bad things, just like everything else you hunt Sammy. He's a  _monster._ "   
"No, Ruby." He pulls out the colt. "You're the monster. He should go to prison, not eternal damnation." Her mouth falls open as he raises the gun, pointing it at her. "Sam,  _baby_ , no, please..."He shakes his head. "Don't call me that. I'm not your  _baby_. Fuck you." She appears hurt by this, but Sam knows she doesn't actually possess the ability to have emotions, so she can't be. "But Sam-"  
" ** _No_**. You were just teaching me how to do this so you could  _use_  me."  
"No, baby, I  _wouldn't_  do that. Please, Sammy, don't shoot me...  _please_ , just put the gun-"  
"Put it down? I don't think so." He cocks the gun.

Dean and Cas had found their way to Sam and Ruby sometime in the middle of all of this.

"Were you using me this entire time, Ruby? Earning my trust, trying to earn Dean's trust?"  
"No, Sam.. please... I.. I love you." Pain and fear light Sam's eyes. "You have no emotion, Ruby. You can't feel anything. You don't love me."   
She takes a step towards Sam. "Fine, shoot me, then. Kill me." Sam stares at her, shaking. He's strong, but the way that she's got him wrapped around her finger is his weakness.  
"You scared, Sammy? Why? Because I saved your life? Because you'll be lonely without me around? Because you're in love with me?"   
Tears well in Sam's eyes. "No..."

Dean's eyes well with tears watching this. He looks to Cas for guidance, of which the angel is no help. He sits in silence, watching the scene in front of them unfold.

"You've made my brother  _hate_  me.  ** _God_**  is trying to stop me. I just want to be  _normal_  again." Tears fall from Sam's eyes.   
_"You'll_ _never_ _be normal again, bab-"_  
**_Bang._**

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone listens to Maroon 5, then you'll know the song that I wrote this based off of. If not you should give it a listen, it's a really good song.


End file.
